Movie Night
by MarvelouslyInsane
Summary: Tony decides to have a movie night every Friday with the gang. Not the best decision. AU in which Loki lives at the tower as a punishment. Will feature other characters like Sam, Bucky and Rhodey. R&R!


**Movie Night**

**Summary: Self-explanatory: Tony invites the team to the tower for movie night. And of all movies, our favorite genius-billionaire-playboy-philanthropist chooses "Frozen".**

**Warning: Contains "Frozen" spoilers!**

**A/N: Just a random tale of The Avengers and Loki watching Frozen. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Avengers or Frozen**

**~MarvelouslyInsane**

"_Loki, if you don't unfreeze Thor right now I will shave your HEAD!"_ yelled Natasha Romanoff. How did this happen? Well, it all started when Tony decided to watch "Frozen" with the gang.

_2 hours earlier_

"Jarvis? What movies are on Redbox?" Tony asked his computer friend.

"Sir, there is: _Free Birds, Catching Fire, Frozen_, and the-"

"_Frozen!? _ Jarvis can you summon the rest of the team? I know what movie to watch for movie night!" he butted in.

"Sir, you've seen the movie 4 times. I don't think Ms. Potts will be pleased," replied Jarvis.

"Whatever, she's having some girls' night out with Jane and Maria. She'll _never know…_" Tony cackled manically. Loki appeared next to him causing Tony to jump in surprise.

"Stark, what have you got planned this time? You're starting to sound like me," the god laughed. He found these Midgardians so peculiar.

"We're watching _Frozen_, my friend."

"Why are we here again, Tony?" inquired Steve. Tony had called him saying there was an emergency at the Tower, and of course…there wasn't.

"I told you, Capsicle, we are watching _Frozen_! Now sit down and watch," commanded the billionaire. He had called all of the Avengers to Stark Tower to watch it, though Natasha nearly murdered him. Clint had been singing _Let it Go _for the past two weeks and the assassin couldn't take it!

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, I love this song!" exclaimed Clint. He and Tony had watched the movie 4 times together, despite all the fangirls they encountered.

"Barton, you are an embarrassment to all of humanity," sighed Loki.

"For the first time, I agree," muttered Nat. She glanced over at Loki and face-palmed when she saw him invested in the movie.

"Hey Loki, looks like you and Thor aren't the only ones with serious sibling issues," quipped Bruce. He only agreed to watch because Tony bought him a sonic screwdriver. The team got emotional when Anna and Elsa's parents died. Steve had to go to the bathroom because it reminded him of his parents' death and Loki claimed there was "something in his eye". Loki's brother, however, didn't hide his sadness.

"_Why?! You're sisters! You should love each other!" _sobbed the "mighty Thor".

"Sh-Shut up Thor! I'm trying to watch Elsa!" scolded the god of lies. "She's just like me..cursed with icy powers.." he whispered to himself. The movie continued.

_30 minutes later_

"_Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore!" _the team sang in unison. Loki was actually using his Jotun power to mimic the ice queen. He was _literally _prancing around the living room.

"I love this movie!'" exclaimed Bruce. He thought it was going to be a boring princess movie but it turned out to be pretty interesting. They all laughed at Olaf's hilarious scenes and Kristoff's song. But when it got to the scene with Marshmallow Bruce nearly hulked out.

"Looks like we found your long lost brother, Brucey!" Tony laughed. Banner's eye twitched with annoyance.

When Hans was about to kill Elsa, the room was filled with protests from the heroes.

"_You mewling quim! Pathetic mortal!_" Loki growled. He did NOT see his betrayal coming.

"Noooo! Anna!" yelled Steve.

Loki, who was furious at the moment, lashed out and froze Thor with his powers. The god of thunder had been eating a pop tart.

"Loki!" scolded Bruce.

"_Loki, if you don't unfreeze Thor right now, I will shave your HEAD!" _yelled Natasha.

"But..my hair!" mumbled Loki.

"NOW!"

"Fine..puny mortals…" the god muttered.

After a sad attempt by Loki to build a snowman, and a few more frozen Avengers, they agreed to never watch "Frozen" again.

**A/N: Hey there! How was it? This was written in like an hour sooo…sorry for any typos. Please review!**

***UPDATE* 12/23/14 I have decided to update this story every weekwith a new movie! :) I will accept suggestions as well.**

**~MarvelouslyInsane**


End file.
